


Merlin's Miracle Match Making Kiss Camera

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Harry both play professionals Quidditch, M/M, Merlin's miracle match making kiss cam, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this on tumblr and I thought it was cute.  </p><p>Come say hi! Message me!<br/>harrypotter-queen.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Merlin's Miracle Match Making Kiss Camera

It was the first match of the season. 

Draco had only been playing for Pride of Portree for a few months, enough to get conditioned and adjusted to the team. And to get engaged to Blaise. 

It hadn't been a surprise, they'd been together since 4th year. He'd done it very romantically, in Venice on a river boat after Draco was stuffed with rigatoni. Of course Draco had said yes. They'd been engaged for four months now. 

Draco looked down at the plain silver band, twisted it around his finger. Blaise was out there now, in the special section of the stands reserved for family members and friends of players. Wearing his scarf. Blaise had always been very sentimental. 

"Alright, buck up." The team captain ordered. The team stood as one, each clutching their Stargazers- the newest models. 

"Going against the Cannons now. Should be a snooze." The captain went on. She checked the uniforms as she passed. 

The Keeper chuckled. "If they bother to show up." 

"Oh they're out there. Apparently they've got a new captain; Harry Potter." 

Draco made a small noise and set his jaw with satisfaction. Potter. What a pleasure to beat him again. 

"But it makes no matter. We'll smash them and head onto better teams. Hands in, brooms up in four minutes." 

The team formed a circle and piled their hands in the middle; a bit of a muggle tradition. 

"Pride of Portree!" The captain hollered and the team echoed behind her. "Head out." She ordered. 

They fell out in single file according to position; the keeper in the front, followed by the two beaters, then Draco as the seeker, and then the three chasers- the captain walking behind all of them. 

When they exited the tunnel into the pitch the crowd roared, chanting their names individually. On the opposite side of the pitch Draco spotted a small cluster of orange. Cannons. 

Draco mounted his broom, running his hand through his hair. The ring caught a strand and pulled sharply. He gasped, displeased. He slid the ring off his finger and vanished it with a snap, making a mental note to recall it later. 

When time came for the captains to shake hands Potter and his orange clad sycophants were formed up in a zigzag, himself in the front. Potter shook her hand and mounted his broom- a Firebolt. Draco scoffed; the broom had been outmoded six years ago. 

When the whistle was blown Draco kicked off and flew into the sky. Nothing had ever felt so good. 

The first half went as expected; the Cannons didn't score a single goal. Draco wondered if they were actually asleep. 

But at half time as they dismounted and guzzled ice cold water there was a voice over the speakers. 

"We are proud to present a brand new feature to our stadium; Merlin's Miracle Match Making Kiss Camera." 

Draco looked around incredulously. There was no way. 

Even as he thought that though there was an image of two girls in the top of the stands, already holding hands. They yelped, the blonde girl pulling the brunette into her lap and kissing her sweetly. The stadium cheered. 

"Guaranteed to show the match with the best chemistry, every time." The speaker continued. 

Draco rolled his eyes, resigned to ignore the miracle camera. 

After a bit and several more happy matches confirmed he heard the captain hiss his name. 

"What?" Draco demanded. 

She just pointed and he spotted his own image on the screen, framed against the one and only Potter. Not his fiancé. Harry bloody Potter. 

Draco had intended to brush it off but when he got on his broom he felt compelled to fly not towards the goal posts but towards Potter. Entirely against his will. 

"What! Stop- stop this miserable farce!" Draco demanded, kicking shifting on the broom. 

The stadium laughed nervously as one, looking on as Draco got closer and closer to Potter. 

"Why aren't you moving!" Draco hissed, attempting to angle his broom downward; at this point he would rather suffer deadly injury than be close to Potter. 

"Don't you think if I could I would?" Harry- Potter- insisted. 

Finally he was beside him. But that was as far as he was going. He wasn't touching him, wasn't even looking at him. 

"Oh let's just get on with it." Potter said after a moment. 

"What? You know what it wants us to do right?" Draco questioned. 

"Yes. It thinks we have chemistry. That's the just of it anyway." 

"Well we don't. And I have a fiancé." He raised his hand to show him the ring and remembered suddenly taking it off. 

"Then it won't hurt anything for you to kiss me. All in the name of finishing the match of course." 

Draco huffed, looking to Potter. "You don't seem too miffed." 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not. I don't really care. It's just a kiss you know? Doesn't mean anything unless you let it mean something." 

He sighed, grabbing the handle of the broom. "Don't let me fall or the only kiss you'll be getting is a dementor's." 

"Swear." Harry smirked. 

He slid onto the broom, steadying himself on Harry's shoulders. 

"Ready?" Harry questioned. 

"Just get it over with." Draco said coldly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward, sealing their lips together. 

It was like nothing Draco had ever felt before- nothing like flying or swimming or even kissing Blaise. It was the best feeling. The best. 

Potter pulled away first, his lips wet and swollen and Draco wanted to feel them again. On his neck or his collar or his chest- no. No. No. 

"Enjoy it?" Potter asked. 

"No. Get away from me." Draco demanded, pushing off the broom. 

He got on his, flying back to his team. They were all staring at him like he had two heads. 

"Not a word." He demanded. 

They nodded, flying up to finish the match. 

The Cannons won, 240 to 30.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Come say hi! Message me!  
> harrypotter-queen.tumblr.com


End file.
